I Still Miss You
by ks
Summary: Just a fic that I thought up while listening to the radio. If I told you anything else it wouldn't be worth reading. So... Please Read & Review


A/N: Like I promised, another one of those weird depressing stories. This is just the beginning; I have many more that are etching at my brain. I hope you like it and Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character associated with Higher Ground, or nor do I own the song, which is entitled "If You See Him".  
  
  
  
  
  
I Still Miss You  
  
  
  
  
If you see him, tell him I wish him well.   
[Juliete sitting down, her back up against the wall]  
How am I doing?  
[Juliete walking to her work office]   
Well sometimes it's hard to tell.   
  
I still miss him more than ever.   
[Juliete sitting at her desk, staring off into space]  
But please don't say a word.   
[Juliete crying herself to sleep]  
If you see Him…   
If you see him…   
  
If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine.  
[Auggie laying on his bed thinking to himself]   
And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time.  
[Auggie staring at his dresser where a picture of Juliete stands]   
  
Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.   
[Auggie rolling over onto his side and closing his eyes]  
If you see her…  
If you see her...  
  
I still want her.  
  
And I still need him so.   
  
I don't know why we let each other go.   
[A picture of the two of them laughing together]  
  
If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her.   
[Auggie turning on the porch lights and taking a moment to stare out the window]  
  
Nothing's changed; deep down the fire still burns for him.  
[Juliete yelling at her mother]  
  
And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here.   
[Each of them sitting alone in the darkness]  
  
  
  
  
Auggie slowly dropped his paintbrush and placed it on the thin tray as he admired the work of art in front of him. It was a painting he had been working on for sometime now, day and night. He was proud of it and he could feel the excitement in his heart as he smiled to himself. It was a portrait of a young girl, one he had painted from memory. He cocked his head a bit to the side.  
  
"It looks so much like her," he thought to himself, out loud. He every so softly ran his finger over the painting, careful as not to smudge it. He had painted it all from memory; a memory that he loved so much, but hated at the same time. A small frown formed at the corner of his lips at the thought of what had happened so many years ago. Or was it that long ago? He wasn't sure anymore. It felt like it had been eternity since he had seen his true love. It felt like eternity since he had spoken with her or received a letter from her. He slowly and carefully placed his canvas over the painting. He then slowly stood up and raised his hands, gently pulling on a string that caused the whole room to go dark.  
  
"No sense thinking eternity will end anytime soon," he told himself as he slowly walked up his basement stairs.   
  
"No sense at all…"   
  
  
  
  
Juliete slowly slid down the wall. It had been another day of meeting her mother's friends, another day of forcing a smile, and acting happy. She couldn't help but wonder if it would ever stop. It was torture to her, walking around, acting as if everything in her life was perfect.   
  
She pulled her knees up closed to her and felt on the floor until she found what she was looking for. She clinched the stuff animal in her hand as she pulled it up to her chest, snuggling it against her. She felt so lonely, and she was lonely. Ever since she had graduated from Horizon three years ago, nothing had been the same. She had lost contact with all the Cliffhangers, and her mother had forbid her to ever speak with Peter and Sophie again. The worst punishment of them all though, the one that hurt the most, was her mother forbidding her to ever see or speak to Auggie, ever again.   
  
Juliete cringed at the thought. How could have her mother had been so heartless? She had told her mother so many times how much she loved Auggie, but her mother continued to call it a 'crush'.   
  
Juliete put her head down as she began to cry. She had loved someone, and they had loved her and had known her, but now it was all over. All because her mother didn't want Juliete to love, because she, herself, couldn't love.   
  
Juliete suddenly sat up straight. That was it. That was why her mother wanted her to have nothing to do with Auggie. Juliete took in a deep breath as she slowly wiped the tears away.  
  
"You can't stop me from loving him," Juliete said out loud; deep down hoping her mother and daddy number nine would hear her. She looked over at her nightstand and stared at the picture of Auggie. A small smile forming on her face.  
  
"I'll always love you, Auggie," she whispered to the picture.   
  
  
  
  
If you see him…   
  
If you see her…   
  
If you see him…   
  
If you see her…   
  
  



End file.
